


Bad Reputation

by singeramg



Series: Tumblr Prompts [3]
Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Cheating, Depression, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Heavy Angst, Mentions of Suicide, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:02:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23818900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/singeramg/pseuds/singeramg
Summary: Y/n is an actress with a Bad Repuation...
Relationships: Henry Cavill/Reader, Henry Cavill/You
Series: Tumblr Prompts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/55049
Comments: 1
Kudos: 66





	Bad Reputation

**Author's Note:**

> This was an intresing write for me and I want to start off before we get into the story by staying that this went a little darker than I orginally intended, but I do feel it was for the best. I personally have never been diagnosed with depression so some of this is done by research and how I personally would feel if I were in this situation. Please be mindful of the trigger warnings as I would hate to offend anyone nor would i want to cause pain to anyone of my readers.

You had no clue

How in the hell were you supposed to know?

You traveled for your job as an actress. A ‘quickly rising star’

At least that’s what the magazines and blogs had dubbed you as you fraced them by the dozens and did countless interviews. You could do no wrong.

Then it seemed everything had come crashing down. 

You had a rare day off when your phones and alerts began going crazy.

Private photos of you nude and leaked everywhere.

Only one person had been entrusted with those photos

Mike. 

You had been dating Mike for the better part of a year. He had been everything you were looking for in a boyfriend. Patient, kind and very understanding about the life you lived. He had no problem with your job and was the first one to see you when you landed, even coming to see you on set sometimes.

You absolutely loved him. 

That is why it had been such a shock to see your naked body in photos that only he had.

When everything first leaked you tried calling him repeatedly and for hours he didn’t answer.

Once he did return, he tells you he had no clue how they got out. Somebody must’ve hacked you or him right?

So you let it go.

The press and public didn’t.

They took every opportunity to bring up the photos despite your highly paid management team doing everything in their power to make the photos disappear.

You tried to push forward with a ‘fuck it’ attitude, continue to be the actress that delivered with every line and facial expression.

No, you wouldn’t be booking any Disney movies for awhile but thankfully your career was okay. 

You booked a feature film, and action bit where you played a sexy siren that could kick ass just as good as your leading man, actor Henry Cavill.

He had been nothing but awesome to you since he met you at fight training. A true friend that you hadn’t expected to make at all, you two would send you funny things you found online and you gave him hell with The Witcher cosplays and memes, but he took them all in grace and sent you ones right back about various roles you were in. You two could bond over the very things other people would tease you for but it just made you closer to him.You ignored the feelings he stirred up in you , because you had Mike. 

You and Mike had been strained since the leak, but he still sent you flowers, he’d even been to see you on set, making it his mission to show you how much he loved you and was sorry for all of the bad press you had been getting.

He hadn’t been gone for two days before you got the call.

The call that broke your heart.

You didn’t know.

How could you?

* * *

He was married.

Fucking married! 

His wife had called you after going through her husband’s phone and realizing all those business trips and apparent long nights at the office hadn’t been just work.

You had been the work.

She had called you every name in the book and blamed you for the fact that her husband had been a cheater.

She wasted no time going public, spilling text messages between you two.

You tried to explain to the public that you had no clue he was married but the public was unforgiving about your second digression. You had been every homewrecker, slut, hoe, everything you truly won’t.

The comment section on your Instagram had gotten so bad you had to disable them. 

Henry had shown up to your hotel room with alcohol and a shoulder to cry on when you texted him. He didn’t do anything but listen.

_“How could he Henry? Like what makes you men just lie and cheat and stomp on your heart like this.”_

You say taking a sip of your drink.

_“Hey there now. He is not the standard. All men are not like that asshole. I knew something was off about him when he came here. I am sorry this happened to you, love.”_

Drinking when sad made you weepy and Henry just let you use his massive pectoral as a pillow while you cried.

You cried yourself to sleep laying on him, you missed the soft kiss on your head…

* * *

Henry was an observer by nature, he prefers to look at the whole picture before he passes judgement on someone. He was interested in the girl behind the headlines, and all his friends thought he was crazy for even entertaining the idea of pursuing you. 

_“Dude you along with the rest of the world have seen her naked. You could have any girl you want, why her?”_

Truth was he had been a fan before he even met you. Not in a creepy way but he looked forward to your films. It was obvious you put the same kind of energy and passion into acting as he did. Not to mention your personality in interviews and similar fun loving disposition had been all he needed to see to know he was interested.

So when the opportunity came up for a film with you already attached and the script demo looked very promising he had bugged his management team to get him on board. Actually meeting you had been an experience, by the end of the first day you had been everything he thought you would be and more. He had been very disappointed to find out you had a boyfriend but one look at him and he knew something wasn’t right.

He even caught that Mike fellow checking out a film extra a little too closely. He didn’t say anything because he didn’t want to be that guy. There was still a code and he didn’t want to break your heart. You were too kind for him and once you called crying about that asshole being married, he was there.

He was ready to strangle that guy for all he had done to you. In public you handled everything with poise and grace, but he saw how it affected you. You wilted inward on yourself on set, the wide grin you usually had was basically non existent.

He didn’t like it one bit because he knew you were only pretending to be okay. That the rumors and slick comments were a lot to take on one person. He knew he had been on the bad side of the public before, so he and Kal would pop up and do their best to cheer you up.

It had been working somewhat for him to get you out and about, even getting you into the gym with him which was painful enough that you forgot about emotions at least for a few hours.

It had been going well until your lawyer called you.

It was news to you that you all lived in a state back home where Mike’s wife could sue you.

So she did.

She was suing you for adultery.

You weren’t even the bastard that was married, just the one that got caught up with a man who had lied to you and done it convincingly enough that you hadn’t expected a thing. The press loved this new turn in the case, watching as she villain-nized you as a terrible woman who had no qualms about breaking up a happy home. Mike was even going along with the shit as he told you that she threatened to take his kids away (yeah that had been a shock too). You didn’t talk to him again after that. That bastard was willing to let you go down for it. Proving that his choice would always be her.

The press had eaten you alive. Henry was still an awesome guy who helped you through all of this chaos via text messages and FaceTime when you were done filming. He and Kal would pop up on your phone with big smiles and supportive messages, also he would kick your ass on COD no problem to keep things normal between the two of you. A best friend you didn’t know you were looking for, and even when the press said evil things about you, he would just take the occasion to post some throwback photo of you two on set accompanying some hilarious caption and story that made you seem and feel good.

Henry waited until you settled with Mike’s wife to start showing his interest. Still ever attentive, he made sure to check on you everyday and he sent flowers and even sabotaged your diet with your favorite snacks, and other goodies you told him about around the time he first met you. 

You had been surprised he remembered and that was the moment, as you opened his little care package full of goody including his own little propaganda gift of England’s rugby team hoodie you had tried to steal from him mutliple times on set, so he included a new one for you. you realized you truly like Henry as more than a friend, because you realized it was never the hoodie, it was because it smelled like him. You thought back to all of the thoughts you hadn’t allowed yourself to have begun to run free. Thinking about how his eyes pierced into you, how you could still feel his weight on top of you from filming your sex scene in the movie, how he had made you laugh during said scene by cracking a joke about the stage lights cooking his bare ass and back from all the baby oil gel mixture they rubbed all over him, and another one about how he felt like a dehydrated can of spam one his shirtless filming days. You would endure the water-less days with him as a show of support, one that he appreciated. Nobody ever did that with him by choice.

The jokes had made filming with him fun, having to push back the arousal from seeing him shirtless had been hard to do at the time, but now you were free to think about it.

About how his body felt under your hands, that jawline that cut marble, his sharp smile that made you think about his teeth nipping against the column of your neck. You would be lying if you hadn’t seen photos of him and that tell-tell bulge in his slacks that made you want to ride him like a rollercoaster. 

You didn’t want to rush head first into things like you had with Mike, and you certainly didn’t want to lose the friend you found in Henry, so you were playing it cool. You were keeping an important thing from Henry and everyone.

Everyday you spend looking at your phone the more in your head you got. What made you important to anyone? Why should you care about anything? 

Most days you were able to stave it off but there were days you didn’t want to get out of bed. You cancelled appearances under the guise of being sick, you declined outings and parties with friends. If it wasn’t ice cream and sweats you weren’t interested. Your normal pick me up’s weren’t working. Friends distanced themselves from you due to all the drama, you family had been highly disappointed in the photos and all the preceived cheating, and they made sure you knew it everytime they talked to you.

Henry could tell something was wrong the longer this went on. The jokes didn’t make you laugh as hard, the FaceTime smiles didn’t reach your eyes. So he planned to pop in on you, plus he wanted to broach the idea of dating to you in person. He didn’t want to explain how he felt over a telephone. The way he felt for you something beyond what he had felt for anyone. 

So he hopped a plane to LA, without telling you.

Your personal assistant, Keith had been the most stable person in your life and knew you weren’t doing good. He wouldn’t say it to your face but he was scared for you. This hole of depression you were falling into was getting deep and he wasn’t sure you were going to be able to get out on your own. He had suggested a therapist but it wasn’t looking like that was going to happen without help, but it was a betrayal of trust to breech that you barely left your bed, much less your house, that you would cry at the drop of a hat, then have a burst of energy where you cleaned up but it was gone again as quickly as it came. You didn’t eat, barely slept, but you were an actress. Good at putting on for the world so your family and friends had no clue. He needed to change that so when Henry Cavill reaches out to him to plan his surprise trip, Keith helps in any way he can. He made sure your place was clean and that you had at least showered even if he couldn’t get you in a bra or off the couch.

Then he picked up the British hunk from the airport and explained the situation to him. This made Henry want to get to you, to hold you in his arms. His phone dings with a notification that you had posted something to instagram.

Henry urges Keith to drive faster…

Neither of these counted on the email you would receive while they were gone. 

Video from that last visit with Mike. Video of you two you in the hotel room having sex.

The sender demanded payment or they would release the whole thing online.

So when Henry and Keith got there they found you crying rocking back and forth in the corner of your patio. Left Hand in your hair pulling at it, kitchen knife in the other. 

You were ready to end it.

You didn’t want to do this anymore

Henry immediately drops his bag and tries to go to you, but you yell. 

**_“STAY BACK!”_ **

You are sobbing as you swing the knife but you knew nobody would get hurt. You just wanted to have space for what you were about to do.

_“Y/N my love please put the knife down and tell me what’s wrong?”_

_“What WRONG?! What’s wrong?! You know what I am so tired of fighting. Everyone walks around here all day judging and talking shit, all from the safety of their computer screens. Then they log out and go back like they haven’t spent time tearing people down. WHAT ABOUT ME?!”_

_“Now they want to strip me of the last thing I Have. My dignity. They want everything I have worked so hard for. I just want to be free. They can have it all.”_

He tries to step closer but you get closer to the railing of your high rise. It could mean freedom if you just let yourself fall. You feel yourself step on the edge of the bars, your foot slipping between them and you pull yourself up. You hand grips the knife tighter and you press it against your wrist, so sharp that little drops of red blood form on your skin. The pain made you singularly focused, and wanting the wild thoughts to silence.

_“Sweetheart….”_ he tried to calm you down but it wasn’t working. You were pissed, you were sad you were everything. People often thought you were devoid of emotions when depressed but it was the opposite.

_“Henry, why are you even here? Being associated with me won’t do anything for you. Everyone already thinks I am a home wrecking hoe anyway. They don’t respect me! They don’t really love me. It’s all materialist bullshit. They love the glamour, the lights, the fake-ness. Nobody loves the real me, all they want is Y/n the glamoured up actress, the women hate me for my looks and bad reputation and men want me for the same thing.”_

You start pacing the floor and Keith is crying, actually crying, two seconds from calling 911 for you. Henry was trying to figure out how to get you off the patio and the knife away from you. He couldn’t watch the woman he loved die like this. 

_“Y/N. What if I told you that I don’t want you for anything other than you? I came here for you.”_

_“Yeah right. Henry you can have anyone in this world you want, why would you pick a girl that has a bad reputation and is only gonna drag you down. You have things coming up for you. I would only fuck that up for you. Run now while you have the chance.”_

_“Y/N I am not going anywhere baby. I came for you. You say nobody loves you but I do. I can’t watch you do this. Whatever it is I will be there to help you through it, but I need you to fight with me. Don’t leave me here without you when I just found you.”_

You look up at him through a haze of tears, reality of the situation setting in as you come back to Henry with tears running down his face. 

_“ What if I lose everyone I love because of this? What if I lose you?”_

He didn’t know you were referring to the sex tape but it didn’t matter. He steps closer and this time you don’t swipe the knife. He doesn’t get too close to fast, making another baby step so you don’t lean back over the railing because it still would only take one leap and you were gone forever, or if you stabbed yourself and dug any further with the knife it was over.

_“Darling girl you couldn’t lose me if you tried. I want to love every single part of you. I don’t care about your reputation, You are so much more than what people say about you. I have had people talk about me, saying terrible things, all because I didn’t let them be disrespectful to women. I’ve been accused of being a male chauvinist, an out of touch simpleton who would never make it. The one thing I’ve learned over the years that has helped me through my anxiety and dark days is that If they say hateful things it’s because they are miserable. They only get joy from making you feel bad. It’s them that can’t handle your beauty, your graciousness and your heart. Please come inside, just please let me help you see all the good things about you that I see every time I look at you.”_

He can’t move when you look at him, all he can feel is his heart racing. Reality sets in even deeper when you realize what you were about to do. You toss the knife down and drop to your knees, sobbing again. Henry comes over to you, pulling you into his chest cradling you. Kissing your forehead and rocking you. Whispering that he wasn’t going to leave you alone again…

* * *

##  **1 ½ years later…**

It was a long road to get here. It was paved with fights with yourself, with Henry but you were here. Henry and Keith had gotten you the help you so desperately needed and you were grateful. It was kept out of the press by your management and Henry had been by your side the entire time. In fact once they had figured out the video had been what set you off, He and Keith were dogs with a bone and it all came out that it had been a set up almost since you had met Mike. 

Mike’s wife had figured out he was cheating on her about one month into you two dating. At first she had been pissed, but once she realized the opportunity she took it. She confronted him and they made a plan to get money from you by your own kindness, made you cling to him even further by selling the photos you had sent him by request when you were far apart, then once a year had passed they lowered the boom of having her sue you under that law. It had been child’s play to trace their IP to the email demanding money from the video, from the camera that Mike set up in the room. 

There had been a small setback once you realized that basically your whole relationship with Mike had been a lie. That the man you had envisioned marrying and having children with was nothing but a scam artist.

You found solace in the fact that they both were in jail for blackmail and your nightmare had come to an end. The public had been nothing but supportive of you once the story came out about the leaked photos and other blackmail tactics. To your surprise you had even gotten some apologies.

You didn’t base your happiness around that. Everyday was a lesson in being in your own skin. Finding happiness in the small things so that when things happened they didn’t take you down. 

And Henry had been the same kind and loving dork that you fell in love with throughout this whole healing process, he checked on you everyday no matter where in the world he was if he had to be away from you. Eventually you two were able to talk and had been in an exclusive relationship for about 1 year and he had been everything you needed and wanted. He was always sweet with you but once you went public together, people even breathed wrong about you, the same man who wore a Tiger Onsie, unleashed wrath on every blog that tried, and would shield you from all the photographers whenever he could.

The last couple of months you had been slowly talking about your journey in dealing with depression. 

Today you had been asked to speak to a university during a forum dealing with various mental illnesses, and you were a keynote speaker. The management had no clue but with Henry’s support you got up on that stage and told your story wearing your wedding ring that had been on your finger for over a month. Running your thumb over the band for comfort whenever the story got too hard to tell. It was only when the speech was over and he pops out from backstage to bring you the same type of flowers from your first date. You didn’t even know he was there.

It was the little things like letting you steal some of his cheat day food, or trying some of your more daring cooking attempts and smiling even when it was horrible but never letting you live it down once you admitted it was bad.

To the big things like leaving his set for the day to support you in this.

You were grateful for Henry showing you he didn’t care about bad reputations or what people had to say. He was his own man and he inspired you to be your own woman. **He had more than proved he wasn’t going anywhere…**

**Author's Note:**

> A/n: Alright yall tell me what you think! My first time doing a request so I hope it was okay and that you were okay with it being smutless, but I just didn’t feel it was okay to put to a story with such a serious topic matter. 
> 
> If you need someone to talk to and are suffering form depression please talk to someone. All of my love for postive energy you way.


End file.
